Boyfriend number 2
by glowingxstars
Summary: Kusaka got caught with another girl, Hitsugaya snaps, ending their relationship. He's not entirely mad though. Why? Because he also has someone else. Someone better. And we all know who that super hot, super kind strawberry is… IchiHitsu.
1. The breakup

**Author's note:** I was rushed to the hospital 'cause I fainted again… But no, I didn't neglect my other stories. I just wanted to get this vague idea off my mind.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Nothing for now. Full fluff, fluff. I don't know if I should do a lemon… **AU fanfic**.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Implied _IchiHitsu_, kind or sort of KusaHitsu but, I'm not a big fan of Kusaka, so you know the drill.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance / Humor and a little bit of Angst.  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Toshirou's birthday is not really a _happy_ one this year.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki sneezed at the winter breeze, shivering at the cold sensation that ran down through his black inside shirt. He shoved his shimmering, gloved hands inside the pocket of his coat and turned to the door where his father's friend leaned against it, his face darkening due to the hat he wore and the fan than covered the lower part of his face. Another shiver ran down his spine when his light, feathery, orange hair brushed through the slightly heavy swift of snow.<p>

"Thanks for your hard work, Kurosaki-kun." The manager of the shop beamed happily.

"No problem Urahara-san," He grinned cheekily. "I'm on vacation for two months anyway."

Urahara raised his brow through the darkened hat. "So your dad's really back?"

"Yep. That old bastard better thank me, if he fucks up my patient, I'm going to kill him."

A chuckle came from the owner. "Mah, mah. I'm sure he'll do fine during the surgery."

"I hope so… He'll get a piece of me if he messes up…"

Before the Kurosaki got inside the car, the manager chased after him. "Oh, and Kurosaki-kun?"

Hazelnut-brown eyes darted from his stirring wheels, to the manager's excited gleaming eyes. Kurosaki raised his brow, what the fuck? He looked down to his watch and realized he hasn't gotten that much time left, he sighed mentally and tried to maintain his cool. "Nani?"

"Isn't today the twentieth?"

Now Kurosaki was confused, Urahara could've sworn he'd hit his head with his fan when he saw the idiotic puzzled look on his worker's face. The man shook his head and pouted playfully. He reached for the sole ends of his kimono and held out a bottle of Rosa. Then something clicked on Kurosaki's stupid brain.

Urahara probably thinks he's stressed. The man sweatdropped.

"I don't drink stress off if that's what you're thinking Urahara-sa—"

"Who said you're stressed?" Urahara raised a brow. "Get back to your new dorm, drink a cup, and relax."

The orange-head just shrugged and accepted the Rosa without another word of complaint. When he closed the door, he ran the windows down and waved to Urahara, who obviously had under things in mind. When the young man left his store, Urahara clicked his tongue until he heard his phone ringing. He flipped it, then answered.

"Yep. Rangiku-san, I gave it to 'em."

'_Oh, thank you Kisuke-chan!'_ A cheerful voice sang from the other line. _'I'm sure Hitsugaya would love it when he gets there.'_

"I'm pretty sure of it too." There was a pause. "What happened?"

'_Seems like my little _brother_ needs a little cheering up on his birthday.'_

"That reminds me…" Urahara Kisuke walked inside his room, closing the door behind him. "Ichigo seems to have forgotten."

'_Forgot his birthday?'_ The amusing yet surprised gasp was heard, then a pause came. _'I doubt he'll get mad at Ichigo-kun. He's too upset about his breakup._'

"Eh? What happened?"

'_Well… you see… he caught Kusaka making out with a girl…'_

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya Toshirou growled impatiently, shoving his hands on his pockets outside the bar that his boyfriend recently worked at. The fact that Matsumoto called just in time was even more of a big bother to him. Irritation grew inside of him, and he took his phone out of his jacket, pounding on the numbers heavily as he dialed. He waited, his cold and deep voice calling out.<p>

"Matsumoto, remind me again," The genius grunted, "Why the hell am I waiting for Kusaka to come out of the bar?"

'_I saw it all yesterday,'_ Matsumoto's worried voice echoed. _'I have a bad feeling it'll happen again tonight.'_

He was about to ask his big sister what the hell was going on until the door opened, startling the little one to move behind a pole. The color of the things he wore blended in the dark easily, even if he didn't like the color black very well. It was night-time, it's his birthday. Can't he at least spend the last few hours sleeping and appreciate how old he's turning out to be? Hitsugaya lowered his phone in hesitance.

"Well, shit." Turquoise eyes narrowed as his throat began to run dry. He swore.

Because at that moment on, his boyfriend walked out of the bar, one of his arm around a girl with purple hair, and another on her waist. The smart youngin' knew that by the way they wore wicked smile on their faces, it was _not_ a friendship atmosphere that he was searching for. He clenched on his phone in anger, trying his best to stand the heat that started to rise on his face.

_It's okay Toshirou_, he told himself. _It's okay… That's just how Kusaka—_

Then, his heart died for a moment. For the girl's lips crashed against Kusaka's moist ones, sealing their giggles and chuckling into a heated kiss and embrace. Toshirou bit his lip, trembling in anger. He raised his phone back to his ear. "Thanks… Rangiku."

'_...'_ A hesitant pause came. _'Head over to Ichigo's after you're done.'_

"Why…?" Toshirou's brows furrowed as he observed Kusaka's hand travel down to the girl's neck, down to her thank top, and raised it up. The genius clenched his fists, cracking his knuckles without realizing it.

'_He's on vacation. I'm pretty sure you'd wanna see your _**real**_ lover after this is all over.'_

"...We'll see." It was as if Matsumoto unlocked the door to Toshirou's heart. The pounding changed, and the once soft, and calm but panicky heart transformed into a vibrant rage of disappointment and disbelief. He closed his phone, brushed his cool hands against his silver-white hair and tried to keep himself together, but they way Kusaka groped the girl he was with, made him snap.

Oh yes, Hitsugaya Toshirou, erupted.

He got out of his hideout, walking loudly on purpose as the sole of his shoes began to make unusual clicking sounds. When it caught the two's attention, the girl's eyes widened and panicked, as if she knew who he was. Toshirou smirked, watching the girl push Kusaka away and ran for her life before trouble started. His boyfriend was left, frozen on his place, and turning down to the shorter one, who of course, crossed his arms, and his turquoise eyes flamed, demanding an explanation, but no such thing came out.

Anger ran down his veins, and his right arm automatically rose, slapping the taller man across his face, leaving a red mark, oozing in pain with no other complaint. Toshirou scoffed, and snorted at how pathetic this problem is leading to right now.

"I knew it," his deep voice raised. "And yet I still told myself you'll change, that you'll come back to your senses."

"Toshirou I—"

"**Don't** you fucking dare call me that," he warned coldly.

Kusaka's eyes panicked, his face showing guilt, and the fact that he just got caught made Toshirou laugh bitterly.

"I can explain…" Kusaka said softly, trying to calm himself down to prove his innocence. "Come on Toshirou, let's go—"

"You forgot that it's my birthday, did you?"

Toshirou couldn't help but laugh even more when he watched his 'lover's' eyes realization. Kusaka's personality changed when he knelt down on his knees and grasped the smaller pair of arms against his. They felt incredulously cold, and the feeling from his palm makes him shiver, but he kept that feeling to himself as he watched the pathetic dolt who just got caught, tremble in fear.

"I'm sorry Toshirou," His eyes fluttered. "I didn't forget, I always remembered! But my job—"

"Has nothing to do with our relationship."

"W-What're you…"

Hitsugaya Toshirou shook his head, violently yanking away from Kusaka's grasp and looked at the direction where the girl ran to.

"Go to her."

"W-What?"

"There was another one right?" Toshirou saw him nod weakly. "I know there's two of them. Now go!"

"B-But Toshirou I-I…"

"I don't want to hear it coming out of your mouth, Kusaka Sojiro." The white-haired man spat coldly as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait! Toshirou!"

"And, Oh." Toshirou turned, the anger gone, the disappointed left, and his heart came back to its place—empty all over again, but either way, he gave a small, heartbreaking scowl.

"It's Hitsugaya to you."

* * *

><p>When Ichigo got home, he stripped off his coat and placed it on the racket next to the organized desk that was rubbing against the wall. He groaned, sighing in satisfaction as he walked over to the couch that circled enough space for the table to be in the center, and the TV professionally placed on top of his dresser. The man took off his shirt, revealing his masculine chest to no one and threw the used clothing on the side of the couch. He dropped tiredly, reaching for the remote and his eyes darted away when he realized the bottle of Rosa rolling down the carpeted floor.<p>

There was something important that he had forgotten, and happened to be so important that he got frustrated over thinking about it. He turned on the TV, placed the remote on top of the center table to grab a hold of the bottle, and down the hall to grab a cup, then back to where he was all over again.

"I think I _do_ need to relax," The strawberry muttered to himself as he filled the cup and took a sip.

So when he realized how strong the drink was, he made a sour expression and stuck his tongue out in rejection of the taste. Either way, he swallowed the liquid and stared at the flickering screen until he grunted in annoyance. His room was starting to get surprisingly hot, and his body was draining, he was sweating.

"Ho, shit." He walked back to the door where he entered and locked it.

"I need to take a shower."

And with that, he left the TV on, laid the cup beside the bottle of Rosa and stripped all the way, leaving tracks of clothes as a sign of his laziness to bother throwing them to the couch. No one else knows where he lives anyway… Well, except for one of course.

Ichigo closed the bathroom door and entered the shower. He stared at his feet and examined the cleansed, white, bathroom that reminded him how much he misses his clinic so badly.

But that was no time to act like a child, he's 23 now anyway. As he shook the feelings off, he turned the switch and steaming water poured down from his head… to toe. His vision turned into a blurr and he squinted his eyes, trying his best to stay awake and persuade himself that he has to fix the mess he's done in his mini living room.

Little did he know, that the only person who had the spare key to his new apartment, walked inside his house. His watery, turquoise eyes looked around, spotting no one but the flickering light that shun from the TV.

"…Ichigo?"


	2. Winter Rose

"_So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?" –Owl City_

-I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p><em>'Head over to Ichigo's after you're done.'<em>

Hitsugaya scanned the empty room that had clothing tracks scattered all the way to the lightened bathroom. Ichigo was obviously taking a shower, and Hitsugaya made himself feel at home as he walked towards the mini living room where the TV was with a drink completely melting from the incinerated heat running around the room.

…And Hitsugaya _hates_ heat. He muttered to himself,

"…Ahou, boke." (def: feeble-minded idiot.)

He removed his scarf, then his jacket to hang it next to the coat that Ichigo wore just a while ago. There was a cold sensation coming from the coat that told the white-haired man that Ichigo just got back from his part-time job. He sighed dramatically in annoyance, and reached for the AC that was located next to the TV. Even if Ichigo's room place was small, there sure was a hell of a lot of things… The heat was starting to kill him, Toshirou groaned and raised the temperature to 77F.

The prodigy walked around from the bedside, to the kitchen counter, then back to the mini-living room, thinking about what just happened a while ago. He sat down on the couch, did he really break up with Kusaka? Does he really want to let his childhood friend off the hook that way? Toshirou knew all along that Kusaka was seeing other girls, and just let it go with the flow, but why did he snap now? Was it because of the fact that it happened before his eyes?

Or… was it because he felt nothing? No jealousy, nothing. Sure he was mad that it happened, but he wasn't entirely mad that it was over.

Why…? Well… Usually it's obvious… but it's not because he _doesn't_ 'love' Kusaka.

"OI! Toshirou! What're you doing here?"

…It's because there's this one annoying idiot that stole his heart away.

Heat rose from Toshirou's cheeks when he found himself staring into those wet, muscular chest that didn't belong to his. His orange-hair had little drops of water falling down from his neck down to his… towel covered bottom.

Kurosaki Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom with a confused expression plastered on his face, his chocolate-brown eyes darting down to bend and grab his scattered clothes with his left, while his right hand held on to the bundle that kept his towel together. He walked towards Toshirou who tried to look away, but couldn't seem to do it.

"B-Baka! Put some clothes on!"

"What! I just took a shower! Let me cool off for a bit!"

WHACK! "Ouch~ What the hell was that for!"

"KUROSAKI! You don't need to cool off! The AC's on for goodness sakes!"

Hitsugaya covered his eyes with his hands, Ichigo blinked twice and laughed when he realized what the smaller boy was talking about. He bent to the sitting boy and whispered to his ears.

"Are you sure you don't want to see me like this?" Came his teasing voice. Toshirou's heartbeat came back to life.

"S-SHUT UP, BLOCKHEAD! Put some clothes on!"

"HAHAHA! Hai hai~"

* * *

><p>Ichigo came back in a flash, wearing gray sweat pants, and a sky-blue hoodie with a red inside shirt, the long sleeve of his hoodie was raised half-way. His orange-hair was damp and a little frizzy, Ichigo just dried his hair and dashed out. He sat down on the couch next to the quiet shorty that was watching TV, half-asleep, and the frown on his face meant that he was waiting for a little too long. The strawberry chuckled and scooped the smaller one to his lap.<p>

Toshirou's eyes snapped open and tears started flowing back, the sleepiness had left him. He didn't push Ichigo away.

"Kurosaki…"

"Hey…" He said softly, brushing his fingers through the tuft of white-hair. "What's bothering you?"

Turquoise eyes closed and snuggled closer to those protective arms that were wrapped around him. His voice was different from earlier.

"Kuro— Ichigo…" The smaller one mumbled, "I… I broke it off with Kusaka."

Toshirou could've sworn that Ichigo grew upset about the news he brought to him. The arms that were holding him protectively grew tighter and trembled in sadness.

"Are you… Are you sure about that?"

He nodded. "I _know_ he was seeing other girls… but earlier… after work, I saw him kissing her again…"

"Again…? So, you mean that he's still in make-out session with _her_?"

He nodded again then whimpered.

"It's my birthday too… All I wanted to do was sleep my stress off and this is what I get—"

"It's your birthday?" Ichigo panicked.

"YES!" The white-haired boy flails his hand in the air in anger. "I can't believe YOU forgot!"

Ichigo raised the smaller one's body so that he was able to stare deeply into does teal eyes. The anger left Toshirou just as quickly as the orange head leaned in and kissed those pink, luscious lips softly and lovingly. Toshirou tensed for a little while but gave in when he realized he was wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck so that he could kiss back gently and open his mouth to enter his strawberry's hot, and sweet cavern.

Their tongues fought for dominance and their grip around each other loosened then tightened to shift once in a while. Ichigo took the initiative to suck on the smaller one's tongue and nibbled, causing Toshirou to moan in surprise. The white-haired boy's body shivered, panting as he trailed his kisses on the corner of Ichigo's lip. He was beginning to lose his breath and was about to part, but Ichigo captured those sinful lips once again, making Toshirou gasp and squint his eyes as he was forced back into a daze, and his mind came to a stop.

"Ichi… go…"

Toshirou's face flushed red and tangled his fingers against Ichigo's orange-hair. Ichigo nibbled and slowly parted, feeling his shorty's heavy breathing. Toshirou snorted, trying to breath normally and reached for Ichigo's lip, with his finger, he wiped the drool off his face. "I can't believe you still do that…"

"Heh~" Ichigo grinned cheekily. "It works everytime you _try_ to get mad at me!"

Hitsugaya scoffed and a small smile formed on his lips. He held Ichigo close to him.

"Since you forgot that it's my birthday… I'm guessing you have no presents for me?" He whispered quietly.

Brown eyes blinked in confusion and shook his head. "Baby, just because I forgot that it's your birthday today, doesn't mean that I don't have any presents for you!"

"Hah?"

"Hup!" Ichigo stood up with Toshiro carried in his arms, bridal style. "Let's go~"

"To where?"

The orange-haired man just looked down to his lover and leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips. Toshirou smacked his head and blushed heavily.

"Ow! Geez!" Ichigo grumbled. "We're gonna go see the snow!"

Toshirou's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Ichigo couldn't nodded, smiling with his teeth flashing out.

"Really!"

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo was a drop dead gorgeous-looking gentleman to everyone. He's highly known for his lively and cheerful personality including his appropriate manners, though most of the time he acts like an idiot, Toshirou believes he gets it from his father. His dad is one of the most successful doctors in Karakura, and he had Ichigo build his own hospital close by, but his dad took over for a while so he's in vacation. His two sisters –Yuzu and Karin, were fine teenage girls, the two of them run and owns a fashion industry because of their fabulous taste of style. Who's their model?—Of course their big brother, Ichigo.<p>

Even if Ichigo was a fine, tall person, with handsome features and have a lot of girls falling head over heels over him, there's one thing not even the pres, nor do the media know. **Not** Even his family. It was only a few of his closest friends that know the true side of him.

Although people on the outside world admire him for his protectiveness and his proud personality, Toshirou and a few others know that the real Kurosaki Ichigo was **not** proud. He's an idiot who has a thing for strawberries, and loves to sing, although they're mostly rock. His 'butler' Zangetsu who has known him since he was born also knew that his weakness was his **mom**, when people talk about Kurosaki Masaki, the woman that died to save his life, his world completely shatters, including his 'alter ego', he breaks down crying and no one has ever seen him cry, not even his family. It was only when he was little, eight years old kind of little, after that, he never cried in front of them.

Toshirou was the only one who's seen him cry, as in, wail and tremble while holding someone close type for support, type of cry. And that was the day when he met Ichigo, at the park, on winter, long time ago. Ichigo's determination was to get the Winter Rose, a flower that his mom told him about, that blooms only during winter, which was very dangerous since they tend to bloom only at night and there was no light, but as his token of appreciation of Toshirou's support and comfort, he went to get a bouquet of Winter Roses. That was when Toshirou's world completely changed, even if he had Kusaka.

But now, Kusaka's gone, and Ichigo has his full heart. Even if Toshirou won't say anything about it, the way his personality changes once in a while is a way of showing how much he feels towards the taller man.

Oh, and who's Hitsugaya Toshirou?

Hitsugaya Toshirou is the most successful businessman in Karakura town. He's the boss of a trusted financial company in Karakura, but the real chief of Seireitei Corporation is leaded by the man who adopted him—Geryuusai Yamamoto, along with his sister, Rangiku Matsumoto. Due to prevent any trouble or crimes to ruin their enterprises' reputation, they kept their old names. Hitsugaya with his, and Matsumoto kept her auntie's last name. Yamamoto agreed for their safety.

But that's enough about them for now. The two of them got out of Ichigo's car and looked around for people who would notice who they were.

Brown eyes met secured turquoise ones and nodded, their hands combining together with Ichigo's hoodie covering his face and Toshirou wearing his glasses over Ichigo's purple coat (a color that he _really_ doesn't like). They headed down to the park, where it all began.

Toshirou was most certainly comfortable with the warmth that Ichigo has, even if he liked the cold. With his hand wrapped around his, there's nothing else he wanted. People who saw them pass by murmured and whispered to each other. Most of them squealed and blushed at the loving atmosphere that the two boys have. Though, Toshirou has a vague idea that they're mostly watching Ichigo whose hoodie fell down by accident. The white-haired boy tugged on his lover's sleeve with his unoccupied hands.

"Kurosaki, they might know it's _you_."

Ichigo chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about it, I doubt they'll notice, look! The snow's falling down."

He looked up at the cloudy, darkened sky with flakes falling on his warm cheeks. Toshirou gasped excitedly, showing this side of him only to Ichigo because he believes it's childish. He raises his hands up to cup about a pinch of snow and his eyes glistened in amusement. His eyes widened when an idea popped to his head.

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember where you got the Winter Roses?"

"Yes I do—whoah!"

Toshirou dragged the taller man to lead the way and Ichigo groaned, trying his best to shake off the irritation that he was feeling because he hated the cold very much. Ichigo took a glance at his shorty and smiled slightly, protectively taking the lead just like how he wanted it to be. The orange-headed man listened to Toshirou hum a familiar song.

"Is that the song that I wrote for you?" Ichigo asked, surprised that he remembers.

The shorter man closed his eyes and smiled proudly, "Of course! I only remember the things I like."

"eeeeeeh?" Ichigo's teasing voice raised. "Are you trying to say that you like the things I do for you?"

Toshirou stopped his tracks and blushed heavily. "W-What!" He stammered, "Who said that? K-Kurosaki, stop being such a dumbskull!"

"Heh," Ichigo's grin turned wider. "We're here."

He looked at Ichigo then turned to get a full view of where the Winter Roses really are. The snowy plated grass had a bundle of bushes and thorns that protected a silvery-white Rose that matched his hair, it sort of looked exactly like a rose, just white with a yellow dust that sparkled from the snow that melted from the sky. Toshirou was back on child mode, he ran towards the bush and his eyes widened. "Wooooooow!" He squeaked.

Ichigo raised his brow in interest, shoving his freezing hands now in the absence of Toshirou's warm in his sweat pockets and walked over to the exclaiming boy.

"Ichigo!" He called out.

"Yo!"

"How were you able to pluck twelve of them out? There are thorns all over!"

Toshirou turned when he heard the older man chuckle in delight and wrapped his arms around him. Turquoise eyes blinked in curiosity but held Ichigo close anyway. Ichigo opened his mouth to talk.

"Shall I refresh your memory?"

"What-re you… mmf!"

The white-haired boy was spun around, only to have his lips brushed against Ichigo's. His brown eyes were closed, and Toshirou found himself getting drawn into Ichigo's heat. He closed his eyes too, his hands trailing to grab on Ichigo's sleeve to tippy toe and deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against Ichigo's lightly. Ichigo opened his mouth a little more by sticking his tongue in deeper and explored his mouth, putting his tongue in a circular motion, then locked himself in Toshirou's tongue all over again.

Toshirou was about to moan but his eyes snapped open and pushed his lover away, smacking his head like he always did.

"OW! What the—oh… sorry.~"

His turquoise eyes narrowed and Ichigo scratched his head apologetically, holding the smaller one into his arms.

"Can't you just tell me without doing any of _that_ here?"

"Fine!"

"But first…" Hitsugaya reached for the Winter Rose and tried to dodge the thorns as much as he could.

Being the prodigy and the genius that he was, he plucked the white flower gently and retreated just like how he entered through the thorny bushes. He played with the white petals, patting it then softly brushing it against his cheek then shyly held it out for Ichigo.

"You have to guess why I wasn't upset at Kusaka for doing those things."

Ichigo raised his brow. "…because you knew it this whole time?"

Toshirou snorted and shook his head. "Not quite."

"Oh, uh, uh…" The strawberry stared at the flower and took it. "…because someone else is on your mind?"

And for the first time, Hitsugaya Toshirou smiled. His beautiful, pearly, white teeth flashed and sparkled, making Ichigo's mouth hang a little bit open in surprise of how his shorty reacted.

"You know who that someone is?"

"…Uh, no?" Gods, Ichigo was _so_ stupid.

"It's YOU! You boke!"

"OH!"

Toshirou laughed, angelic sounds rang inside Ichigo's ear.

"Kusaka wouldn't understand. He never really treated me the way you did."

Ichigo turned around, hiding his now heavily flushed face. It was only the two of them now.

"Of course he wouldn't… He wouldn't understand… There isn't one person in this world that I want more than you."

The laughter stopped, and Toshirou's expression softened.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… You're one hell of a guy to fall for."

A pause came.

"You know, you don't really need a present."

"Why not?"

Ichigo turned, his stupid grin back on his stupid face.

"Because my heart, my soul, my whole being… Only belongs to _you_."


End file.
